


Homecoming

by TheStainedDreamer



Series: The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Friends [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStainedDreamer/pseuds/TheStainedDreamer
Summary: The Dupain-Cheng's bakery is back in order, and Marinette's friends have something planned for her!
Series: The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Friends [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166366
Kudos: 8





	Homecoming

Marinette Dupian-Cheng jumped on her bed. _Her_ bed. Not Alya’s, not an air mattress or fold out couch, but _her_ bed, in _her_ room. She couldn't get enough of it, she pressed herself against the bed and moved her hands around in circles - feeling and enjoying every part of it.

“It’s like the fire never even happened,” Tikki chirped, zipping around the room.

“I know!” Marinette kicked her feet. “It’s amazing! And we owe it all to Kitty Section…and" She hesitated with the last bit, before smiling. "…Chloe.” Tears stung her eyes, while her heart felt full of warm fuzzies.

She closed her eyes. It happened like it was just yesterday, Kitty Section's performance. They won the charity, they donated to her. They could have used it for any other donation. They used it for her, for her family.

Luka, Juleka, Ivan, Rose...

Then for Christmas, the big bad wolf of the school, Chloe - even she supported her family's finances. Even she cared. 

Right then and there, she cried and sobbed in the pillow. Tikki attempted to sooth her, but even the little critter couldn't contain her emotions.

\----------------------------

It was now early Spring. The Dupain-Cheng's bakery had been in renovation since the Battle of The Bands, back in late Winter. Now it was finally finished. Their home.

Of course, there had been some differences - new equitment, new wallpapers. Even her room, the least damaged area, had differences. It was never going to be the same, but they were _home._

It had been three days since they moved back in. These three days were perfect, peaceful. There had been some little things that Marinette found off however, like the food being cooked somewhat different, or how the new shower looked. 

Marinette didn't wish to leave her room, her special place, but her and her parents would leave the house soon. She searched through her closet. 

"What to wear, what to wear..." She went through each individual dress on the coathangers. 

_Too dark for today, nope, definitely not, oh big yikes, maybe this one_

After browsing for a couple of minutes, she chose a black dress piece. She put on a pink shirt, complete with white pokadots. She added her black piece over it. _Definitely this one_

Because of the cool weather, she also donned some leggings.

Putting on her outfit, she looked in the mirror and smiled. Beautiful. Her attention focused to her pigtails - would she wear them on this day? On this special day?

After a quick thought, she pulled onto her hairbands. Her hair became loose and wild, released from its prison. A sense of self postivity washed over her. 

A soft smile crawled across lips, and she grabbed her brush. She tackled her tangles, fortunately there were little snags.

It took her a few minutes, but her silky hair was straight and knot-free. The smell of her lavender-scented shampoo from last night, made her more relaxed.

"Wow, Mari!" Tikki exclaimed, having never seen her hair down outside of the shower. "You're...beautiful!"

"You really think so?" Marinette asked. Tikki cooed and circled around her holder. 

"Just one more thing~" Tikki zoomed out of the window, before coming back with a cosmos flower from a neighbour's garden, one that fully bloomed. This caused Marinette to beam as Tikki helped put it in her hair.

"Thank you, Tikki." She gently grabbed the Kwami in her palms, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

\----------------------------

Her and her parents were on their merry way to the park. All they were aware, was that it would be a special day and that it was a surprise. So they decided to dress nice. Sabine's hair in a bun, and she wore a traditional Chinese dress. Tom simply wore a white shirt with a tie and black pants. Formal attire in his size were hard to come across.

They reached their destination, and they were overpowered by the smell of kebabs and steaks. In the distance, there was a massive crowd.

"They're here, they're here!" Marinette no doubt heard Alix shout, and then a few classmates dashed over. 

"We're so happy for you~!" Mylene's voice was surprisingly loud.

"Wow, your hair!" Juleka gasped.

"It's beautiful!" Rose quickly said.

"Anyway! We decided to throw you a homecoming party!" Kim boasted, proud and excited. 

"Because in a way, it is." Max chimed in.

Sabine and Marinette teared up, while Tom looked like a whimpering puppy. 

"Come on, come over here!" They led them to the tables and gas grillers. Marinette took a quick glance around - Adrien was not here. 

On the table sat a lot of party food - sandwiches, cupcakes, chocolates. Breadrolls were also on the table, along with condiments and plastic cups. Sodas in the eski with ice. The grills had kebabs, steaks, sausages. It was a big feast.

But what was the most special part, was the cake in the middle of the table. It smelled like chocolate, but had red icing with pokadots. "Welcome home, Dupain-Chengs :)"

"Thank you...guys..." Marinette sniffled. "Thank you all for everything you've done..."

"How could we not?" Alya asked. "You're our Ladybug!"

Marinette tensed up, before the rest of her classmates went on chatters of how much Marinette meant to them, and all they done for them.

Marinette burst into tears, so did Sabine. Tom teared up.

"Don't cry, Mari..." Alya rubbed her back, and she shook her head. 

"I'm not crying, Alya..." She smiled. "I'm...happy..."

"Whose idea was this?" Tom asked, "I'd like to thank them."

Marinette glanced around expectedly, Luka? Alya? Alix, maybe?

But no, to her surprise, Chloe stepped forward. "I did." She said coldly, but anyone could look right through her; she was proud she did this.

"Chloe..." Marinette struggled to process. Could she have been wrong about Chloe? About her being cruel, evil, a witch? The big bad wolf of the school? Maybe she was. Maybe Chloe was misunderstood.

"Thank...thank you so much..." She approached to hug the blondie, only for her to step back as if she avoided a mud puddle.

"Hang on, no hugs! What I did was enough for you, no more privileges!" She turned her head with a pout, and everyone laughed. 

"Food's done!" Luka took the food off the grill and put it on the table. 

In that moment, Marinette noticed someone familiar - a woman in her 20s, with black hair, right next to Adrien's photographer.

"How about a nice photo before we eat the food?" The woman suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea~" Rose grinned.

Everyone stood in front of the fountain in size rows. Marinette being up the front.

"Say homecoming!"

"Homecoming~!" Everyone gave a giant smile, and the woman snapped the picture. 

"Now, how about we smash some cake?!" Kim demanded impatiently. "I'm starving!"

"Sounds good to me." Marinette nodded. And then they all ran excitedly back to the tables.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Sammy here, sorry for the late upload!
> 
> Aside from my laptop breaking and needing a new one, I honestly had no real idea of where to go for this particular story. Like I knew it was her home being rebuilt but I didn't want to add just constant filler about the bakery because I was worried it would disrupt the flow.
> 
> I was listening to Invisible from the Klaus movie when the idea for this came to me! I'm really proud of this!! I hope y'all enjoy this!!


End file.
